


Temporary Insanity

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: prowl, character: skywarp, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This was <i>nothing</i> at all like Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Fascination  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Leans a _little_ toward dub-con, in that Prowl seeks this out, but he doesn’t really know if Skywarp would stop if he said to. Masq made me do it.

This was _nothing_ at all like Prowl. He didn't do this sort of thing. He didn't condone it. He had, in fact, openly condemned such things in the past, and even led the court-martials for those that dared cross such a line. Yet here he was, using intel on the Decepticons for an illicit cross-faction dalliance.

Well, what he hoped would be a dalliance. It was Skywarp, so there was just no telling, and Prowl wasn’t planning to be honest with the Seeker about this encounter anyway. He couldn’t just walk up to the mech and ask for the impossible itch he had caused to be relieved. He also had to be careful in his approach too. The Decepticons couldn’t know that the Autobots were aware of the new little mining operation they had started, so Prowl was going to have to play ignorant and surprised.

“Hey!” Skywarp shouted, startling Prowl genuinely enough that acting wasn’t required.

Blue optics blinked, then stared at Skywarp. “What are you doing here?” Prowl demanded.

“What? Nuh uh! What are _you_ doing here?” Skywarp asked as he stomped forward.

Prowl glanced around, shrinking back away from the Seeker. He wasn’t exactly afraid, but caution would pay. He hadn’t expected to find Skywarp so far from the mine entrance, so who else was around?

“Come looking for me?” Skywarp asked, pushing a branch aside as he stalked after Prowl.

“What? No. Of course not,” Prowl replied. “My sensor panels still feel dirty from our last encounter.”

Skywarp chuckled and began to circle around Prowl. “Aw com’on. Not like anyone else is around right now.”

Prowl narrowed his optics at the Seeker and asked, “Why are you here then? This is an unusual spot for me to trip over a Decepticon.”

“Joy flight. Taking a break.” The lie was impressively smooth. “Why you out here? Catch me on that sky spy thingy? Come to… investigate?”

Prowl flared his doorwings and reached as though he was going to go for his blaster. “I actually took a day off. I _thought_ a long drive into the mountains would be peaceful and relaxing.”

Skywarp stopped closing in and held his hands out. “Don’t be so defensive. I got a way to relax you. Bet you’ll like it too. Know I will. Pits, I haven’t been able to get the sound of those cute little moans you made out of my head.”

Prowl shivered at the tone, unable to hide his reaction completely, and by the way Skywarp’s optics lit, he’d noticed. “You pinned me down and molested me.”

“Yeah? That why you’re back for more?”

“I’m not back,” Prowl insisted, his spark pulsing harder at the lie. It likely wouldn’t matter what he said at this point. Skywarp would assume what he wanted to, just like last time.

The Seeker snorted, then disappeared. Before Prowl could do more than tense, Skywarp was behind him. A powerful shove landed between his doorwings, and down Prowl went to sprawl in the dirt once again.

“Fragger,” he snarled, but Skywarp already had him pinned.

“Look. You’re not even struggling. You totally want this, huh?” Skywarp leaned his helm down by Prowl’s, and purred against his audial. “Naughty little Autobot.” Fingers grazed the door hinges ever so lightly, and Prowl’s vents caught. “Yeah. You want me. Gave you a taste and now you’re totally back for more.”

Prowl shivered, feeling as his body heated. He was, embarrassingly, more than ready for this. Erotic dreams and midday fantasies, all of which ended before granting him any relief, had primed him for this. “You won’t hurt me?” he asked, voice coming out breathless and low.

Skywarp pressed down along Prowl’s back, his purr resonant and vibrating against the hinges. “No. No hurting. I’m not into that.” The hand at Prowl’s hinges stroked down, then around his hip before sliding farther to rub the hot panel. “Open. We won’t be here alone long.”

Primus, he was really doing this, Prowl thought as his panel retracted. He gasped as Skywarp’s touch pushed between his thighs, then moaned when the slick rim of his valve was traced.

“Yeah,” Skywarp crooned. “You want this bad.” He pressed a kiss to Prowl’s audial. “It can be our secret though, right? Megatron would slag me for sure over this.”

“If… nngh… Yes. If you want.” Prowl curled his hands into fists against the ground. Yes, please, by all the stars in the sky, keep it a secret.

“Yeah. I don’t wanna get in trouble.” Skywarp pulled back, the hand he’d been braced up on trailing down Prowl’s back to grip his waist. “Not that you’re not worth a decent beating, but I’d rather avoid it. Up. On your knees.” He tugged at Prowl’s hips with both hands as he braced himself on his own knees.

Prowl obeyed and bit his lip as he heard the Seeker’s panel click open. His doorwings flared, plating clamping in in nervousness, but his valve _ached_. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so aroused or ready, and it was for a _Decepticon_! He should be ashamed. At the very least, Prowl thought, he should be reasonable and call this off. Then Skywarp’s spike nudged against his array, and all thoughts went out the window. Prowl moaned as the spike pushed in. Skywarp was honestly being gentle about it given their size difference, and the slow, long stroke only ramped up Prowl’s need.

“Oh… slag me, you’re all lubed up.” Skywarp rocked back, then pulled Prowl’s hips into the next thrust. “Frag,” he sighed. Large hands pushed firmly from waist to doorwings, then curled carefully around the hinges.

Prowl whimpered, calipers rippling along the thick invading length of the spike even as his spark pulsed in nervousness. Skywarp’s hold was secure, his fingers digging into the plating of Prowl’s back rather than just his doorwings, but it _could_ be made to hurt.

The Seeker rocked back again, dragging his spike nearly the whole way out before plunging in. All concerns Prowl had disappeared under the onslaught of pleasure, and he cried out as nodes sang with bliss. It shimmered over his sensornet and charged through his lines. He was shaking, fingers clawing into the soft earth as Skywarp settled into a smooth, driving rhythm. He was being too loud, but everything tingled as a pressure banded around his hips and twisted into a hot ball low in his belly. Prowl pushed himself up to his elbows, braced, then bucked his aft back into each thrust. Skywarp gasped out expletives, and drove on even harder.

Far too soon, Prowl tensed, optics squeezed shut as stars burst behind the shutters. He screamed, sharp and high with each incredible crest of his release. Molten heat flooded his valve, and Skywarp’s moan rolled through Prowl, sending him right back into bright ecstasy.

“Hey,” Skywarp said, his face close to Prowl’s. “Hey, wake up. We got incoming, so you need to get out of here.”

“What?” Prowl asked, processors sluggish as he struggled to focus on the smiling face in front of his own.

“Heh. Yeah, I’m good. But you have to wake up and get out of here.” Skywarp pushed himself from the ground, then tugged at Prowl. “Come on. Up.”

Prowl stood, wobbled, but then gasped as the Seeker dragged him into a fast, hot kiss.

“Can you even walk?” Skywarp bit his lip, a frown on his face as he looked up at the sky. “Slag. Hang on.”

Prowl was grabbed and the whole of reality twisted. “Frag me!”

“Yeah. Teleporting sucks when you’re not used to it.” Skywarp bodily turned Prowl and jabbed a finger over the Autobot’s shoulder. “That way’s your base. Ok?” Another quick kiss was pressed to Prowl’s helm, then Skywarp _vopped_ away.

Prowl crumpled to the ground, mind reeling. Primus. What had he done? Why had _Skywarp_ helped him escape the other Decepticons? Why-

“I have clearly lost my mind,” Prowl said and let himself fall to his back. He stared at the sky and simply refused to think for a while. He was going to have to stand up, clean up, and get back to the _Ark_ before long, but for the moment, he just couldn’t move. He wanted to enjoy the lingering buzz in his circuits. He wanted to relive the thrill, the pleasure. He wanted Skywarp again.

“I’ve lost my mind.”


End file.
